Taken Stolen Loved
by theuglyswaninlove
Summary: Max goes shopping. Guess what? She hates it. Fang sees her. He takes her. He steals her. And maybe, he saves her life... HORRIBLE SUMMARY BUT PLEASE READ :/
1. PROLOGUE The kidnapping

**So what happens if Fang kidnaps Max? Why? READ AND FIND OUT MY LOVELIES :D **

Okay, So I was having a great time with Angel and Nudge at the mall. So. Not. True. My lovely sisters were running around the store squealing while I sat on a bench listening to music.  
"MAX! COME TRY THIS ON." Nudge screamed, I sighed and pulled an earphone out from one side of my ear.

"Nudge, I'm gonna go to the toilet for a second, I'll meet you back here alright? Don't go anywhere." I smiled, ruffling her hair before leaving the store. FREEDOM. Hallelujah. I walked around the mall aimlessly. No, I didn't actually have to pee. You try sitting in a store like that. I plugged my earphones back in and blasted my music, ignoring the world, but I had this weird tingly feeling running down my spine. I realized and had come to a pretty much deserted part of the mall, they were rebuilding this section. I turned around and started to walk back when I slammed into something hard, wearing a shirt, that was black, and was tall. And hot.  
"Sorry baby." He grinned and his hand flew to my face, covering my mouth. I gasped and smelt the heavy chloroform smell. I swayed on my feet, fighting for pure air. I elbowed him hard and he winced slightly but I could tell I would have a bruise from that either. Funny how I could still think about that while I was being strangled and was gasping for air.

I felt my eyes roll back into my head and hard arms caught me before I fell, damn.

**FANGS POV**

I had been following her since she set foot in the mall, she matched the description. I had my hood up and kept my distance. She was walking to a deserted part of the mall, _You're making it too easy, Maximum Ride._ I grinned, following her with ease. Her music was blasting so loud, I could have been riding on an elephant and she wouldn't have noticed me. She reached a dead end and I closed in on her, watching her turn and slam into me. She took in my appearance and I smirked down at her.

"Sorry baby." I grinned and wrapped one arm around her while my other hand held the handkerchief doused in chloroform up to her nose and mouth. She elbowed me hard and I winced, biting back any other signs of weakness and she frowned momentarily. If only I knew what was going on in that head. I watched as she swayed and her eyes rolled back into her head. She fell limp into my arms and I kicked into action. Pulling sunglasses on to her eyes and propping her arm naturally around me so we looked like a regular couple. No biggie. Just a dude with a limp girlfriend. I towed her out the back door of the mall and strapped her into the back seat of my Chevy.

_Easy as pie._

**REVIEW PLEASEEEE! This is my first ever fan fic and it's not great at all and yeahh. So review review review. XXXXX**


	2. Dim Lights

Heres the new chap guys! I'm SO HAPPY PEOPLE FAVOURITED THIS! Thanks for your reviews as well! I promise all will be clear SOONISH.

**Fang's POV**

I'm a strong guy, I promise. But dragging this unconscious girl out of my truck wasn't easy. I didn't want for her to be hurting when she woke up. _What the hell Fang? What the hell? _I grunted and threw her over my shoulder and made my way into the cabin, down to the cells. Like they told me to. Laying her gently into the stony, cold room with minimal lights. _Honestly, what's up with that? She probably won't know where she is with the lights brighter anyways. _I threw in a bottle of water and slammed the heavy metal door shut. Not looking back.

_8 hours later_

**Max's POV**

Have you ever… No you probably haven't. I haven't either… But, I felt like I had been fed acid and it was slowly eating me from the inside out. My stomach was aching, from hunger? Drugs? I slowly opened my eyes, afraid of what I might find. There was nothing in the room, except for a bottle of water and CRAZY dim lights. I heard a low chuckle behind me and I whipped my head around to find, crouching on the floor, a slim and tall boy around my age with his strawberry-blonde hair covering one of his eyes. _Ugh…_ And his exposed eye seemed out of focus and foggy.

"I'm blind." He said, noticing me staring at him. "That doesn't mean I can't feel you moving." He scowled and stood up to walk to me and I was immediately surprised at how he could so easily find me. He reached over with his foot and kicked the bottle to me.

"Drink."

I reached over and apprehensively took the bottle, vaguely sniffing it for any drugs or poison. Hey, it pays to be safe. He chuckled.

"No, it's not poisoned. Or drugged." He laughed, I liked this guy. If someone were to kill me around here, I'd rather he was the one. I took a shy sip, which turned to me downing the whole bottle. He stood up and walked to the door.  
"Where are you going?" I asked, getting to my feet. _Ahh, the strangeness of teenagers. I didn't want to be alone in this room! _He grinned and cracked the door open slightly, he slipped out before poking his head back in.  
"Be afraid of me, it'll pay off in the long run."

**Heh, it's still not clear, I've realized, but I'll update in a few hours and HOPEFULLY it will be then. It's really short, I know. I'll try to make the next one longer. Sorry peeps! REVIEW. Reviews are my Justin Bieber.  
(Except I don't like Justin Bieber. Sorry to those who do! I respect him, I just don't like him that much... THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ANYTHING. SORRY.)**


	3. Mr WaterDude

**AN: Sorry guys! My few hours turned into a few months... I haven't been getting that many hits and stuff so I'm contemplating on whether I should just end this... Well, I need ideas as well :D **

**~Chapter 3~ Max POV**

I hadn't realized I fell asleep, can you do that? Can you not realize you've fallen asleep? I was scared and hungry and most of all. Bored. Okay, if the kidnappers gave me a TV in this lovely little lightless cell. I might love them forever. No. I lay back and pressed my cheek against the cold floor when I saw a streak of light pouring in as the heavy door creaked open and a dark figure slipped in and turned to slam the door shut.

"Who is that? Blind-Water-Dude?" I asked, trying to get my eyes to focus in the dark. He turned to me and I swore I saw him flash a grin, a stupid, perfect-toothed, cheshire cat grin. He popped something into the wall and flicked on a lamp. Hey hey hey! Electricity! At least now I know I was kidnapped by normal, electricity-using humans, or things. He stepped closer and picked up the now empty bottle, replacing it with a full one.

"No, Not Blind-Water-Dude. Uhhh, just, Water-dude." He grinned, his voice low. Mmmm, sexy. _Wait? What?_ I think they injected me with something... He came over and I had to hug my knees to stop myself from, you know, kneeing him. His lamp let me see him clearly, black hair, black black black eyes, perrrfect body. Yeah, they injected me with something. Water-dude slipped outside again and I groaned. _Loneelyyy, I am so lonelyyy, I have noobodyyyy, all on my ownnnn_. I think they put me on something... Water-dude came back in with tray of, I don't even want to know what, and handed it to me.  
"Your dinner." He said, pushing the tray to me. Dinner? Thank you for giving me a hint, water-dude. Now I know I am somewhere in, the United States. Good to know. Good to know.  
"Uhh, what is it exactly?" I asked, taking a bite. For mush, it was gooooood. He took a bite as well, which caused me to growl, which caused him to smirk, which caused me to roll my eyes, which caused him to take another bite.

"I honestly don't know, mush, I suppose."

The way he said it. The way he sounded so normal, made me curl up and cry. I don't cry, like ever, and now I cry for no reason. Oh, Joy.

**FANG POV~**

I'm trying to get her to like me, you see. If they find out about this, they'll go crazy, which is what I want. Maximum Ride musn't be happy. Happiness, endorphines, (Whatever) were too much for the scientists to handle. I don't get that? What has being happy got to do with anything. So here I am, their stupid little experiment, taking an innocent girl and locking her up for her to sit and wait for them to do what they did to me and Iggy, my twin brother, to her. I've always wondered how life could be this fair.

Oh, and now she's crying. Oh joy.

**Yeahhh, well. xD I made a promise to myself to ALWAYS have a bit of Fang and a bit of Max POVs. I'm so sorry it's this short. My writing-attention-span is... well, really low. SO R&R MY LOVELIES. Oh, and a few ideas would be TRES helpful!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	4. Who the? What the?

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys :) I'll try to filter the plot in and hopefully everything will be clearr. And I'll try to write more. :) THANKS SO MUCH GUYS! Again. xD**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE, THE WONDERFUL DOES. Ohhh, how I love him. xD  
**

**Chapter 4 ~ Fangs POV**

She was crying, as in, tears. I don't do tears but I moved closer anyways, laying a hand gently over her shoulders. She stiffened but stayed in place. The awkwardness of the situation... I watched her as she curled up and sobbed, counting to a hundred and back down before she composed herself and looked up at me. I smirked. By now, you should know I am incapable of smiling. That doesn't make me anymore of an emo than you are, unless you ARE emo, that wouldn't make sense. Well anyways, she looked up at me.

"Why am I here?" She asked me, she had pretty eyes, gorgeous brown, like the middle bit of creamy chocolate, I had to admit. I shrugged, still smirking.

"Am I ever going home?" She tried again, _No, no you will not,_ I shrugged again, she rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to talk to me?" She sighed, sitting cross-legged against the wall, she had gorgeous legs too. _Uhhhhhh, wait what?_

"No." I said, still smirking. I should change my name to Mr. Smirk. Or smirker. Hey, that's actually pretty cool. _Focus. _She rolled her eyes. What was with this girl and the rolling of the eyes? I thought, then the door creaked open, letting a bit more of the bright light stream in and Iggy poked his head into the cell.

"Oh, you with her? Alright. I just... err... brought food." He said, creaking open the heavy door and dropping the food before stepping in and going to sit next to Maximum Ride. Brilliant.

"Hi Mr. Blind-Water-Dude." Maximum Ride smiled, waving at him. Iggy winked, that obnoxious bastard.

"Hi Hot-Kidnapped-Dudette." He said back, taking a sip of her water. I elbowed him and he blindly glared straight into my eyes. Can we say freaaaaaky?

"What? Mi Casa, Su Casa, or like, the other way round." He laughed and she laughed too. That seriously pissed me off, sure Iggy, charm the hostage.

"But it's hers, you can drink later." I told him firmly. Maximum Ride gasped.

"Ohhh, he speaks!" I glared at her and she sat still, not laughing, seemingly having remembered she was being kidnapped. I pointed to the chains on the wall and she widened her eyes, it looked like she just noticed the cell. She took a good luck, shuddering at the chains and bloodstains. I know, what a beautifully decorated room. Just as I was about to tell her to stop looking if it made her feel bad. The mind behind this whole kidnapping stepped into the room.

There was no stopping this guy.

**Jebs POV~**

15 years and I haven't seen my daughter, 15 years. She was made to be susceptible to the different experiments. She was made to be perfect. But noooo, that bitch took her away. Hah, I have her now. No one else will ever take her away from what she needs to do. Maximum Ride is a strong girl after all. To have her in the same room as me. Ahh, I can only imagine the experiments we could do. Now I just have to get her to trust me... Life is too easy.

"Hello Maximum Ride."

**Max POV~**

Hey, I was starting to like my kidnappers. They're pretty fun, I mean, it's like a summer camp. They feed me, they talk to me... Who am I kidding? This is literally a hell hole. I can't imagine what Nudge would say if she got taken with me. "Ohhh, we're not getting ennough anti-oxidents!" or "Ahhhh! MAKE UP!" Or "Can I please go shopping, I need new clothes. These stink." Yeah that's Nudge. Angel would start to do her little freaky but extremely sweet, zoning out thing. I was just about to laugh at Fang, _Dude, that is one cool name,_ when a man of around 40's stepped into the cell/room (Whatever.) He looked at me and did the same Angel- zoning out thing. Wow.

"Hello Maximum Ride."

How the? Who the? How does he know my name! What does he want from me? It took me a second before I realized I wasn't talking to anyone particular so I just curled up and glared at him.

Oh, and the way he said Maximum Ride, all posh and Ooo lah lah. Yeah, he just earned himself a lovely shiner. You know, when I get out...

**I had this chapter typed up but I had my doubts, here it is anyways! I hope you like it! REVIEW AND RATE AND YOU KNOW... xD THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS 3 **

**x Kirst**


	5. I am your father

**Hey guys, NO REVIEWS? Come on, pleeeasssee? Anyways, MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS! HOPE YOU'RE HAVING A GRRRRRREAT ONE! It's almost 2011. One more year til... *shudders* :P **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. It would be my christmas wish though :( **

**~Jeb's POV~**

Hah, my perfect little girl. Perfect specimen. Little does she know, that with a few adjustments, I can make her famous. Everyone would know her, everyone would want to be her. All the other girls would be SO jealous of my little girl.  
Who am I kidding? This is ALL FOR MY benefit. I created her. I'm the one thats going to be rich. I'll just tell her the first bit though...

"Hi Maximum, don't you remember me? I'm your father. We brought you hear, sweetie, to help you." I smiled my warmest smile... _Damn, I'm not really that good with kids... _She glared at me.

"You're not my 'father', my dad's back home... with Mom, and Nudge and Angel! And they're probably extremely worried about me right now... So HOW is this helping me?" She said, I could tell she was trying to compose herself. Amazing, I gave her just the right amount of self-control. She glanced at the boys, what were they're names? Oh right, Fang and Iggy, pathetic... and she smiled a little, probably thinking about ways to kill them... I taught her well.

"You'll see..." I said stood up, dusting off my jeans, _we might have to move her to a cleaner cell..._, and glared at the boys before pulling open the heavy door and slamming it shut. A few more days and everything will be ready...

**~Max's POV~**

What. A. Bastard. That's all I was thinking while he was looking at me. MY FATHER? No way am I related to... THAT!

"You're not my 'father'," I said, trying to sound as apathetic as possible, ignoring the stupid voices, screaming in my head.

"My dad's back home with Mom, and Nudge and Angel!" _Apathetic, calm, composed. Don't let him see your weakness... Angel and Nudge..._

"So, HOW is this helping me?" I crossed my arms and glared at him, Fang and Iggy shifted beside me, standing up and leaning awkwardly against the cell walls, pulling faces at Jeb and I tried not to smile, knowing he was watching me, I think I failed miserably there... Don't worry, I was in hysterics on the inside. Then I remembered they were the ones who kidnapped me and my face turned to stone, again.

"You'll see..." He smirked, it took all of me to stop from launching myself at him and punching that face of his, in. He closed the door and I looked at Fang and Iggy, who came and sat down next to me, WHAT was wrong with those two?

"What are you guys doing? Why are you so nice to me?" I asked, truth is, that question's been tugging at me for a whhilllleee now. Fang looked at Iggy and Iggy looked at Fang... Is it just me, or am I missing out on some SERIOUS tele-communication here?

"Hey Max... We're just like you..." Iggy said, finally turning to me. What did he mean? What? Just like me? Yes, we're human... Americans... What does he mean?

"We were taken too..." Fang added. Hey, that guy cuts right down to it... Now I get it... NOT!

"What do you mean you were taken too! You can't be, you're my kidnappers!" Wow, I sound like a little girl don't I... Being locked up can do crazy things to your brain, kids.. or non-kids. Whatever, I'm calling you guys kids...

"There's a reason they took you... A big reason..." Iggy sighed, looking down. All of a sudden, he shot up and Fang's eyes widened. Am I missing out AGAIN?

"Ohh, I've said to much. I'm sorry!" Iggy cried... was he, actually crying? His eyes.. are wet? Fang's mouth dropped wide and Iggy stood up abruptly, leaving the cell and slamming the door shut. Fang sighed and looked deep into my eyes.

"Look, we could get killed for telling you so much... But you should know.. anything is better than staying in this hell hole." He said, pulling me up and taking me into the darkest corner of the cell lifting his shirt off his head. WAIT. WHAT? Okay... I admit, I was having a full blown panic attack. _Don't stare at his abs. Don't stare at his abs. Don't stare at his abs... You're staring at his abs. _ WAY TO GO VOICE! YOU NOTICED!

Fang looked deep into my eyes, holding me by my shoulders as he threw his shirt down.

_HOLY. SHIT._

**Hey! Sorry for the spamming, and I admit... not my best chapter... but it's got some of the plot in... yeah yeah FINALLY. haha sorry for the wait! xx RATE, REVIEW, FAVORITE PLEASE! Thanks, Love you guys!**


	6. Falling With Wings

_**Thanks for the reviews guys! They make my dayyy! And AvanJogiaLuver I never really thought about that. I read the book a while ago. I don't really know. xD I guess this fan fic can be like anything you want it to be. Yup. So, here's the chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, it belongs to James Patterson. What a boring disclaimer.**_

**~Max's POV~**

I watched his shirt pool around his legs on the floor, my mind processing and filtering through the billions of questions running through it. Why was he taking his shirt of? Was he going to DO SOMETHING? What the hell? Then I saw, feathers. Black feathers. Peering from his back.. and.. .WHOA!

"Are those? Wings?" I asked, grabbing his shoulders and spinning him around. Sure enough, there were two gorgeous wings, neatly tucked in against his back. He peered over his shoulder to nod at me. I couldn't resist, they were beautiful. I ran my fingers through the feathers and he extended them to full length.

"They're amazing..." I breathed, he snapped around and tucked his wings back in. Growling.

"You can't think that.. You don't know what they.. what they would do to you.." He said, reaching for his shirt back on the floor. I just stared at him, finally noticing the scars criss-crossing over his entire back and his chest.

"Did they do that to you?" I asked, tracing scars on his back. He sighed and nodded.

"Look, I've told you too much. They don't.. they didn't want you to know... They're going to.. hurt Iggy." He sounded so broken, like a lost little boy. I knew I shouldn't have but I pulled him into my arms and I felt him stiffen there for a second before relaxing.

"What's gonna happen to me?" I asked, he was like me... kidnapped... I shouldn't have to be afraid of him? Should I?

"I've heard them talk, they say they're going to 'help you'... It might be a good thing, but then again... they said the same thing to me.." He said, I was scared. Hell, I was freaking out inside.

"Why haven't you gotten out? Why can't you HELP ME!" I demanded, yup. This is the outcome of my freaking out...

"It's not easy! They've got top security, lasers and dogs and cameras that are completely maxed out. Believe me... I've tried." He said, his head hung low. Against my better judgement, I pressed myself closer to him, so close, I could feel his heart beat against me. He stood, rigid as a rock. Other's would probably have taken a hint and moved away by now, he obviously wasn't enjoying this, but as much as I wanted to stop, to un-wrap my arms from his waist, I couldn't. I needed it. I needed a hug, god damnit!

Just then, the massive door creaked open and Fang pushed me hard, but gently, back onto the floor. I shut my eyes and evened out my breathing, trying to look asleep. Hey! He fell for it, idiots. The massive guard picked me up bridal-style and I watched under my eyelids as the bright white lights of the outside rooms shot through. And then the brightest of white lights and I felt him stop, lifting me onto a higher, ice-cold surface. My back felt numb, lying on it. I heard him walk away and I poked an eye open to find myself in a white room, the smell of metal and blood swirling around. There was a large glass window, something like the one's in the interrogation rooms in the Crime TV shows we used to watch... CSI...

"Morning, sleeping beauty.." The man said in a gruff voice, appearing beside me and strapping my wrists and ankles down onto the cold surface, I panicked, he was strapping me down...

"This'll hurt, a lot." The man said and turned around, walking back out the door and I saw him appear in the window, that's when I realized Fang and Iggy were there...

He had shoved a needle swiftly into my arm, I watched as the silver liquid emptied out into my body. Curious beyond belief. Then the pain kicked in. First it was bearable, like a slap or a pinch, then it started to get worse, a gash, a punch. Then worse, a bullet shot, breaking all your bones. I remained still the whole time, afraid that moving would bring more pain. But then it happened. The worst pain you could ever imagine.

White hot liquid coursed through my veins, pushing against them and seeping into my bones, I screamed, thrashing around on the table. Moving as far as the restrains would let me. I felt the liquid enter my heart, making it beat faster than ever. My body lifted up, arching, and I screamed louder, feeling my eyes roll back into my head. Thrashing around more as the restrains cut through my arms.

And then just as quickly as it came, the scorching pain left, leaving me in the dark.

**~Fang's POV~**

She was in pain, little did she know, this was just the beginning. But watching her scream and cry out for help and thrash around, shaking. It broke me. This was the worst torture. Watching the girl I love hurt like that. Yes, I love her. I can't. But as I looked over at Iggy who was staring intently at her, his face set into a disgusted frown and his eyes showing nothing but worry. I loved her more. Knowing I'd have to fight for her.

"Fang, Iggy. Bring my daughter into the white cells, she shouldn't be imprisoned in one of those filthy cages." He said, shooing us into test room where Max was lying, her body glistening with sweat. I looked at Iggy and he looked just as eager as me to get her off the table and we yanked the restrains off, just as I was about to pull her into my arms, Iggy picked her up, bridal-style again, using one of his hands to gently brush her hair out of her eyes. Instant jealousy stabbed through me, but I controlled it, we were still within sight of the white-coats and Jeb, most importantly.

Iggy carried her into one of the white cells, basically, it was a room with blinding white walls and a single bed and toilet. Completely bare and empty in the large room. I watched as he set her down on the bed, and sit on the edge of the bed with her. I watched as she unconciously pulled him by his shirt next to her. I watched as he grinned and wrapped his arms around her. I watched as she smiled in her sleep.

And like that, my heart broke into uncountable pieces. Shattered on the spot. The love of my life and my best friend. I wanted to move, to cry and run away. But my feet stayed glued to the spot and I watched as Iggy ran his hand up and down her side. After a while, he stood up from beside her, sighing, and walked to me, patting me on the shoulder before slipping out the door. The only thing I felt was anger. No, jealousy. She wanted him, not me. Not me. Never me.

I turned around to leave when I heard a whisper, soft as a little girl's. "Fang, come back, I need you." She groaned in her sleep. And just like that, she glued my shattered heart back into one.

Just like that, I fell hard for her. My wings couldn't save me now.

**~Jeb's POV~**

It has started, she's turning. A few tests, and she'll be invincible.


End file.
